1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm conversion system and more particularly pertains to converting a revolver normally loaded with black powder and ball to a revolver for rapidly firing metallic cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firearm conversation systems of known designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, firearm conversation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of converting black powder and ball revolvers to fire metallic cartridges are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,274 to Vastag issued Feb. 4, 2003, discloses a removable system for converting a breach loading shotgun to a .22 long rifle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,128 to Vastag issued Oct. 21, 2005, discloses a .22 caliber long rifle removable conversion system kit for black powder cap and ball reproduction and replica revolver—recreation and gallery shooting.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a firearm conversion system that allows converting a revolver normally loaded with black powder and ball to a revolver for rapidly firing metallic cartridges.
In this respect, the firearm conversion system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a revolver normally loaded with black powder and ball to a revolver for rapidly firing metallic cartridges.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved firearm conversion system which can be used for converting a revolver normally loaded with black powder and ball to a revolver for rapidly firing metallic cartridges. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.